1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing an explosive which comprises contacting a ketone with a compound capable of producing a product (or compound) containing nitro groups for a time sufficient to obtain a product having a high-energy content and the product resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products having a high-energy content, that is, containing a substantial amount of nitrogen, such as nitrocellulose, trinitrotoluene, nitroglycerine, etc., are used extensively in commerce as explosives. Processes used to prepare such explosives can be expensive due to the conditions and reactants required therefor. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to find a simple, relatively inexpensive means for producing a novel explosive using inexpensive materials and very simple operating procedures.